The invention relates to an anchor for a post or tie down. In particular, the invention is constructed for anchoring a fence post or other structural member.
Anchor devices are known for anchoring posts and tie downs. Auger type devices are known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,872; 3,698,144; 997,710; and 513,115. Various brackets are proposed for mounting the posts to the anchor. One problem that arises in auger type devices is that the nature of the auger is that the soil is loosened as the auger bores into the soil. This tends to make the device less stationary in the soil. Wobbling or other movement of the anchor device could cause it to become loose to a point where it is no longer effective. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,598 proposes a sleeve with vanes which may secure the upper part of the anchor in the soil.
It is also known to provide for a drive that will screw the auger type device into the ground easing and facilitating its use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,315 discloses an auger type anchor which may be driven into the ground by a power drive. The drive mechanism is fairly complicated using worm and spur gears requiring a large driving force for actuation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,872 discloses a T-handle which can be used to screw the anchor into the ground. None of these devices are entirely satisfactory for use with a small power drive such as a drill or other rotary drive in a simple manner.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a post anchor which is stabilized in the ground for increased anchoring ability.
Another object of the invention is to provide a post anchor having a drive coupling so that the anchor may be driven in and out of the ground in a simple and efficient manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a post anchor which may be set in the ground without the need of concrete or other setting material without undue labor, effort, and cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a post anchor which may be driven in and out of the ground for repositioning and may be stabilized in an anchor position in the ground even with repeated setting of the anchor.